


The Seamstress' Nebula

by lady_libertine



Series: The Smith Of Probabilities [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, crossdressing for the good of the mission, solas might not know what a furry is but he definitely is one, spy n seduce mission, this is incredibly self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/pseuds/lady_libertine
Summary: A mission of subterfuge is planned, and only Cadash and her chosen accomplices can undertake it.Solas and Iron Bull engage in spying, corsetry, and romance.





	The Seamstress' Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> so after that angsty fic i needed a breather, so have some unbelievably fluffy, self-indulgent, full of weird kink fic featuring corsets, crossdressing, and bull and solas generally having a great time

“Venatori,” Cadash groaned and rubbed her temples. “That's the last thing we—or the Empress--need.”

“Precisely,” Leliana said. “And if they have a weapon that can open rifts...”

“Your people can't deal with it. I remember what happened at Halam'shiral,” Cadash made a face. “Well, then, how are we going to get into this party? They'll scare off as soon as they see us.”

“Well,” Leliana's face gained a devious cast. “I have some ideas...”

Later, when the Inquisition inner circle was holed up in a Val Royeaux manor, Cadash surrounded by various implements of disguise, there was still a great deal of doubt in the effectiveness of the plan.

“This,” Dorian proclaimed. “Is ridiculous.”

“Come on, Dorian,” Cadash insisted, adjusting her hair. “It's a great idea! They're going to be looking for a lady dwarf, a lady elf, a man Qunari, and a man elf.”

“And instead they're gonna see two friggin' awesome men and two—well, kinda ugly ladies!” Sera proclaimed, tugging at the front of her shirt. “No offense, Bull,” she said.

“None taken,” Bull was examining dresses, trying to find what ones might fit his enormous frame. 

Dorian groaned and put his head in his hands. “This is the most ridiculous idea you've ever had,” he said. 

“Look, if we want to get past those nobles, we've got to do at least a little sneaking around,” Cadash said. 

Leliana came into the room to see how they were doing. “Excellent,” she said, pursing her lips and nodding in approval. “Where is Solas?” she asked. 

Bull jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the adjacent room. “He went to look for more clothes, but Vivienne cornered him.”

“Oh, dear,” Leliana sighed. 

The Empress had requested their help, fending off yet another assassination attempt. Briala had uncovered another conspiracy and Celene wanted the Inquisition to help deal with it. She didn't want to appear weak to her own nobles, and she had promised a handsome reward. 

The catch was, they couldn't have them brute force their way out of the situation, and Leliana's people couldn't take care of it themselves, due to the possibility of Venatori influence. Cadash needed to be there. Briala had relayed the time and meeting of a party that was being held where several of the more key players would be attending, and Josephine had secured invitations. They were to go in, locate the key players, find information about them and their accomplices, then call Leliana in. If any Venatori were there, they were to take care of them.

The problem, of course, was that to have the Inquisitor and her entourage come would be far too suspicious. Naturally, they had a cover story.

Cadash, Sera, Solas and Iron Bull would go into the party in disguise. Cadash and Sera were to be merchants in business with each other, very wealthy and influential with Ferelden, and potentially a lucrative alliance to the Orlesian nobility. Bull was to be their mercenary help. Solas was to accompany them as a servant, and try to find out what the implicated nobles were planning while Cadash and Sera distracted everyone. If all else failed, Leliana was to be their backup. 

Their disguises included them dressing as the opposite gender. Leliana had made a very compelling case. 

Cadash thought it very clever. The rest of the inner circle was not so convinced. 

Dorian was still looking at Bull, extremely dubious. “Do you have to bring Iron Bull?” he demanded of Cadash. “No offense meant, Bull, but you aren't the most...um...feminine of individuals.”

“With all the 'no offenses' you're throwing around, I'm probably gonna actually get offended at some point,” Bull said, his tone mild as he raised his eyebrow at Dorian.

“Bull's the only one apart from Leliana's people who knows how to spy,” Cadash said, examining her hair in the mirror with a frown. With her delicate chin and full mouth, her long hair seemed like a giveaway. 

“And Solas?”

“I need a mage, and I couldn't make you shave your mustache,” Cadash grinned and winked at Dorian. 

“You _know_ Vivienne has better manners than Solas.”

“Vivienne could never be mistaken for a servant,” Leliana said. 

“But wouldn't it make more sense to have Varric--”

“Don't drag me into this,” Varric peered into the room, taking stock of things. “How's it going?” 

“I dunno,” Sera said, examining her chest. “Krem said these things work, but it still looks kind of sticky-outy to me,” 

Bull sighed. Sera had made a hopeless mess of the special binding corset, and it was obvious that was what it was.

“Here,” Leliana sighed. “Off,” she instructed, referring to Sera's tunic, which she had thrown on over the binder. “I'll help.”

Sera obliged, and pulled her shirt off. Leliana clucked her tongue and began to unlace the corset. It was less a corset and more a very tight bodice, but even so, there were enough strings to get in disarray. “You've tangled all the strings!” she told Sera. 

Sera huffed, and rolled her eyes. Leliana sorted her out, while Cadash continued to fuss with her hair.

“Think I should just cut this off?” she asked Leliana. 

“No, you should be alright,” Leliana said. “We can darken your beard, and you'll look perfect.”

“You look fine,” Varric assured her. “Lots of dwarven men don't have much beard, especially surfacers,” he came over to her, looking critical. “The tattoos are kind of a giveaway, though,” he pointed to the imitation skull tattoos on her cheeks and lips. “You'll probably want to cover those up.”

Cadash groaned, and Dorian snorted. 

The door on the opposite side of the room opened, and Solas came in, Vivienne close behind, the pair of them arguing with each other. 

“You are being ridiculous,” Vivienne proclaimed. 

“I am going as a servant, not a noble, it would be completely imprudent,” Solas snapped at her. In his arms he bore several possible dresses that Josephine had dug up, these ones small enough for an elven frame. He laid them on a nearby chair, turning his back on Vivienne. 

“And I suppose you know better than I?” Vivienne informed him, hands on hips.

Leliana sighed. “What's the matter?” she asked. 

“Madame de Fer believes the disguise would be more beneficial if I were to dress more like her,” Solas informed her, folding his arms. “I do not believe serving-maids show nearly as much of their bosom as you do,” he said to Vivienne, his tone frosty.

Dorian let out a snort of laughter. “I'm not certain I agree with you there,” he told Solas. “I've seen some serving-maids who--”

“I am not taking advice on cleavage from either of you,” Solas hissed. 

Sera giggled. “Not like you have any to begin with.” 

“Hm...” Leliana pursed her lips, thinking. “We do wish to show an air of wealth, of course,” she said. She looked at Solas' figure. He still wore his usual tunic and leggings, and they were enough to show that his body was rather a masculine one, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. “You are going to need a corset,” she said. 

Solas sighed. “Yes, I suspected.” 

“Nice,” Bull said. 

“Bull,” Solas rolled his eyes and flushed. 

“What? I think it'd look--”

“Not right now,” Solas said, teeth gritted, and his face went even redder.

Bull laughed. “Alright, alright,” he turned to Vivienne. “C'mon, Ma'am, show me how to do the cleavage thing.” 

Vivienne glared one last time at Solas, then went to help Bull. “Come here, dear, you need a corset too. Both of you have thick waists.”

“As is customary for most men,” Dorian pointed out, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Not all of them,” Varric pointed out. “And lots of women have thick waists.” he paused. “Most of them dwarven women, but--”

“Don't encourage them,” Dorian groaned, rubbing his temples. 

Leliana tracked down a corset that would fit Solas, which was much easier than finding one for Bull, but she managed. Cadash and Sera finally got their binders under control, and at last the group as a whole looked a bit more like what was expected. 

“Now,” Leliana said, surveying them. “Clothes first, then makeup, I think.” 

“What about the hair?” Dorian nodded towards Solas, who scowled at him. “Well, how many maids do either of you know who run around with no hair?” he demanded of both Solas and Bull.

“Plenty,” Bull said. 

Solas merely tilted his head in Vivienne's direction.

“I said maids, not our sordid lot,” Dorian said. 

Vivienne gave a tinkling laugh. “My dear, there are many sordid sorts here, but that is not a descriptor of _my_ person.” 

“Wigs,” Leliana decided, before the two could argue. “You do have a point, Dorian.”

“We're not supposed to be _that_ fancy, right?” Sera pointed out. “Why do you need all that stuff?”

“These are Orlesian nobility,” Solas said. “They do not see a wide variety of mercenaries or soldiers. We will likely have more success if we play to what they expect to see.”

“Precisely,” Leliana said.

After finding sufficient clothing, and wigs, the four presented themselves for their companions, to see what they thought. The makeup would be the last part they did, as it would be the easiest to smudge or damage.

Cadash and Sera were looking quite handsome as it was. Sera had her hair tucked up under a cap, and a long coat and baggy trousers obscured her broad hips. Cadash wore a long coat, like Sera, and when she walked she affected a swagger that made Sera giggle the first few times she saw it. Cadash in particular had an advantage due to her already extant beard.

Solas was looking quite pretty in a blue gown, his waist narrowed by a corset and his chest given the illusion of breasts. He had won the argument over cleavage, and thus his gown went up to his neck, like his favored tunics. His bald head was hidden under a long auburn wig, but his face, without makeup, was still very severe.

Bull was elegant with a gown of his own, this one more of a riding habit than Solas' serving-maid gown, pale pink with gold embroidery. Bull's waist had likewise been narrowed by a corset, and he had conceded to Vivienne's advice about cleavage. His wig was long and dark, bound in a braid that went halfway down his back.

The others voiced their approval.

“I don't think you look different,' Cole piped up, looking confused. 

“That's what makeup is for,” Bull told him. 

“But you're still you,” 

“And that,” Cadash looked at Dorian. “Is why we're not bringing Cole.”

Cole frowned at Cadash. “If you put on a mask, how do you know it won't turn into your face?”

“That is not common,” Solas assured Cole.

“Not common because that isn't a thing that happens,” Varric said.

“Well--”

“Well, you all do look more the part,” Cassandra said, cutting off Solas before he could talk about terrifying magical artifacts. “But you hardly sound it.”

“Oh, damn,” Cadash frowned, her brow furrowed in concentration. “Uh—I'm so manly, can't you see my chest hair?” she said in a deeper voice. She and Sera both burst into giggles.

“That is not going to be helpful,” Solas said.

“Neither is you having a deep voice,” Cadash pointed out. 

Solas cleared his throat, straightened his back, and in an excellent approximation of a woman's soft contralto, he said “I can easily remedy that.” 

Everyone looked at him. He raised his eyebrows, and still using the voice, he batted his eyelashes and said “What?”

“Have you done this before?” Dorian said. 

Solas couldn't help saying “Is that the most appropriate question to ask a lady?”

At that, everyone let out surprised laughter.

“Alright, you're going to do just fine,” Cadash clapped him on the back. “Bull?”

“I'll be fine, just stand there and not talk a whole lot.” Bull said. He elbowed Solas. “Show me how to do that thing with your voice, so I can do it if I do need to talk.”

“It does take some practice,” Solas warned him.

They practiced doing the correct voices, Solas and Leliana giving the advice they could (for a deeper voice, speak from the chest. For a higher one, from the throat), until everyone had a decent voice going. Josephine and Leliana collaborated to do the makeup for everyone, Leliana with enthusiasm, Josephine with extreme reluctance.

Finally, the illusion was complete, and they were prepared to go.

“Lovely!” Leliana proclaimed. 

“Andraste preserve us,” Josephine said, rubbing her forehead. She'd been against this plan from the very start.

“You look better than I thought you would,” Dorian admitted.

“'Course we do,” Sera grinned. 

Sera and Cadash looked very handsome. Cadash was dashing with heavier stubble and a fake mustache that Leliana had dug up from somewhere. Solas hardly looked like himself, between the auburn wig and the way his features were softened and smoothed by makeup. Bull, likewise, looked very different. He'd scraped his stubble away, and with the makeup Leliana had provided he looked younger than he was.

That was, of course, the point, and they all left for the party. 

The mansion was ostentatious and gaudy, as was the preference of the Orlesian nobility. It was a newer building, the gate guarded by huge lion statues, with a fountain in the front courtyard.

“Be careful,” Leliana advised them one last time when they approached the gate.

“When am I not careful, Leliana?” Cadash asked in her affected masculine voice. 

Leliana just rolled her eyes and shooed them towards the door. 

They got inside with little hassle. The footman raised his eyebrows at their unusual group, but their invitations were genuine enough, so they went inside. 

“Right,” Cadash whispered when they walked in. “Sera and I are going to talk with the hostess. Solas, you're on spy-and-seduce duty.”

Solas frowned. “Seduce?” 

“Well, honeypot. Don't actually seduce anyone.” she looked at Bull. “Bull, you come in if anything gets rowdy.”

“Can do, Boss,” Bull promised her. 

So Cadash and Sera went to locate the hostess (a Duchess Desiree fer Lanier), Bull trailing behind them, and Solas melted into the background. 

This party was quite similar to the ball at the Winter Palace, simply smaller. Many people in painted masks with lying smiles, terrible food and copious red wine. The crowd was a bit more diverse than it had been at the Palace, Solas immediately noticing several Carta members and at least three representatives for different mercenary companies. The only elves appeared to be servants, but Solas knew for a fact that Briala had snuck at least a few of her people in here as well. 

Most people ignored Solas, once or twice requesting that he refill a drink, which he obliged, as the action allowed him to get close to unguarded conversations. 

He saw several suspicious characters, but no one who was noteworthy enough to approach. Briala had given them the names and descriptions of the suspects, but none of those suspects stood out in particular.

Solas focused particularly on a man in a silver mask, and a woman in a red dress. Both moved like warriors, but they weren't part of the mercenary groups. However, they still didn't say anything suspicious when he passed them, and he was beginning to fear he would have to employ the seduction strategy.

Cadash and Sera were engaged in a loud conversation with the hostess, with Bull lurking menacingly near a window. He spotted Solas, who came over.

“How are you doing?” Bull asked Solas, who just shrugged.

“I have not found the conspirators yet,” he murmured. “There are several suspects, however. What have you seen?”

Bull nodded towards a tall human man in a silver mask, one of the suspects Solas had been eyeing. “Don't like the look of that guy. He's used to being armed, but he isn't a soldier or chevalier.”

Solas inclined his head. “He is not a mercenary, either.” 

Bull took another look at the man. “Yeah, you need to look into him.”

Solas pursed his lips. “I will investigate. Thank you.” 

As he left the group, Bull admired the way the corset narrowed Solas' waist, the way he managed to sway while walking. It wasn't really the time for it, but Bull currently had precious little to do. He definitely wasn't averse to the whole crossdressing thing, and Solas made it work. 

Honeypot missions weren't a favorite of Solas', but they did involve less violence than normal, so it was just fine by him. If the seduction strategy would expedite the mission, then he supposed he would simply have to employ it. 

He'd done this sort of thing before, many times, so the trappings weren't completely alien to him. He sidled towards the man in the silver mask, examining the man through the veil of his eyelashes. 

The man did move like a warrior, as Bull had said. His manner was very troubling, even if Solas couldn't pinpoint precisely why. 

“My lord?” Solas asked the man, his voice soft and seductive. 

The man glanced at her, a smirk on his lips.

“Aren't you a pretty one?” the lord reached out and stroked Solas' wig. Solas simply smiled and batted his eyelashes. The man was clumsy, his hand heavy and rough. “Came in with the dwarf, right?”

Solas nodded. It did not escape his notice that this man had made a note of who an unimportant elven maid had attended the party with. “Do you need anything, my lord?” his throat was going to be sore from affecting this voice all night. He was just lucky he didn't have to talk as much as Sera and Cadash, they'd be even worse.

“Why, my dear, your company is all I need at the moment,” his smile was increasingly sleazy, and Solas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he affected a breathy, embarrassed little laugh. 

“Why—I just meant--” he stammered, and lowered his eyelashes. 

“This party is dreadfully dull,” the man waved a hand. “Why don't we find somewhere more private?”

Solas giggled. He'd had to practice a lot to get the giggle down just right. “Oh, my lord, I--” he smoothed his skirt. “It is rather dull, isn't it?” he whispered, all in a rush. 

“Just so,” the man grinned, and the two of them went down a secluded hall, to an empty bedroom. The man put his hands on Solas' waist. Solas suppressed a shudder. 

“Ah—my lord, who did you come with?” he asked. “I mean—will your party miss you?”

The man snorted. “Of course not.”

“You came alone?” 

“No, no, I do have some friends with me, they just won't come looking for me,” the man grinned. 

Solas went to the bed and sat down. The man sat down beside him. At his fingertips, behind the man's back, Solas summoned a weak confusion spell. It wasn't enough to disorient the man entirely, just enough to make him suggestible. “So—ah--” he affected that giggle again, and touched the man's arm. “My name's Linnarel. What is yours?”

“Michel de Gaulle,” the man said, smiling indulgently. His gaze had a dreamy quality, an effect of the confusion spell. 

Solas spent the next several minutes wheedling information out of the man. The confusion spell was very useful, and yes, Bull's instincts had been correct. This man was certainly up to no good, and he could help them find any others in the conspiracy against the Empress.

When Michelle tried to kiss him, Solas pressed a hand to the man's neck, a sleep spell on his fingertips. The sleep spell was effective. The man was out cold before he'd even hit the ground. Solas sighed, adjusted his dress, straightened his wig, and went to find the rest of his party.

Cadash extricated herself from the hostess, with Sera occupying the woman's attention. She accompanied Solas to the bedroom where he had stashed de Gaulle.

“This is him?” Cadash said, looking down at the man.

Solas nodded. “He should be able to tell us where all the others are.”

“Nice job,” Cadash grinned. “C'mon, let's fetch Leliana and see what we can get out of him.” 

Leliana and her spies were quick to apprehend Michel, and the hostess of the party as well. Soon everyone, it seemed, was being interrogated by Inquisition soldiers, and the four of them stood in the foyer.

“Well,” Cadash put her hands on her hips. “That was fun.” her voice was hoarse from affecting a deeper one all night, and she coughed. “Andraste's girdle, that's harder to keep up than it looks,” she rubbed her throat. 

“It takes practice,” Solas said. “Particularly to make one's voice deeper for a long time.” 

“Yeah, but you already have a plenty deep voice,” Cadash pointed out. She sighed, and slung an arm around Sera's shoulders. “C'mon, let's get out of here.” she rubbed her face, smudging her makeup, and the four of them returned to the mansion. 

Sera and Cadash immediately went to their bedchamber, Solas and Bull retreated to a chamber of their own, where, exhausted, they began to remove the trappings of their disguises. Solas went to wipe off his makeup immediately, as did Bull. It wasn't very comfortable, and in the heat of the party, it had begun to smudge even without outside assistance.

Solas unlaced the bodice of his dress, and Bull watched him.

“Need a hand?” Bull asked.

Solas shook his head and shimmied out of the dress. “Do you?” he looked at Bull.

“Nah,” Bull unbuttoned his coat, and the bodice underneath. “See?” he took the time to really look Solas over. “That corset looks pretty good,” Bull said. 

Solas smiled. 

“Not sure about how I feel about the wig, though.”

Solas laughed at that, and pulled the wig off. “Neither am I. I prefer not to have hair if I might be in combat.” he had spent far too much time as a youth untangling his hair, mussed from battle and matted with gore, and eventually he'd just decided to cut it all off. 

“I know how you feel,” Bull agreed. His reasoning was similar to Solas', hair was a nuisance when one fought as often as he did. “But I was thinking it looks kinda weird on you.”

Solas raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“You look fine the way you are,” Bull said. He tugged his own wig off. 

Solas smiled and touched Bull's arm. “Thank you, vhenan,” he said. He helped Bull to unlace his corset, as Bull wasn't a fan of his own. 

“How do you feel about trying something new?” Bull asked.

Solas paused in his unlacing of the corset. Then he continued, not answering Bull's question. Bull waited, and when his corset was off, Solas leaned around, to meet his eyes. 

“What do you suggest?” Solas asked.

Bull looked Solas up and down. “Well, you keep the corset, for one thing.”

Solas laughed. “Of course,” he wasn't sure what Bull's fascination was with it, but he didn't mind at all. His eyes flicked to the bed, then back to Bull. “What next?”

Bull took Solas' wrists, pinned them above his head, against the wall. “Well,” he said, his voice a deep rumble. “I brought rope...”

A pink flush began to spread across Solas' cheeks, but he merely tilted his chin up in a challenging way. “Interesting,” he said. 

And the idea was interesting. Solas knew of Bull's preference for bondage, but the two of them had not yet tried it together. The concept did fascinate Solas, stirred something deep in his chest, but he was slightly wary of the idea. It reminded him a bit too much of being captured, so he had always been somewhat loathe to try it.

But he trusted Bull, so he just said “Perhaps we should try it.”

Bull grinned. “Just what I like to hear.” Bull picked Solas up and put him on the bed. He dug a length of silken rope out of his pack, then took his wrists and wrapped the bonds around them. The ropes were soft against Solas' skin, surprisingly so. 

Something tightened in Solas' chest when his hands were restricted, but he didn't feel trapped, as he'd feared. Instead, he felt more grounded, more secure in his skin, the world more solid around him. The corset helped, too, the tightness of it around his torso comforting rather than confining. He hadn't been expecting it to be so favorable. 

Bull pulled Solas' bound hands up and over his head, tying the other end of the rope to the headboard. 

“You doing alright there?” Bull asked.

Solas just nodded. He tilted his head back, baring his throat to Bull. His heart raced, but not in distress. He was surprised at how pleasing the sensation was, the anticipation building inside of him, the tingling racing up his spine. “I am perfectly well.”

“Good to know.”

It made Bull's blood hum to see Solas stretched out and vulnerable like this, all wrapped up in that beautiful corset, his face already flushed. The rosy tint over his face spread down his shoulders. He was already half-hard as well, and they hadn't hardly begun. 

Of course, Bull couldn't blame him. 

“So, remember how you said you wanted to try out some new toys?”

Solas tried to sit up, then frowned up at his bound hands. “What do you have?” 

“Well, I got this,” Bull reached in his bag, and took out a plug he had gotten the last time they'd been in Val Royeaux. That place had the best specialty shops, honestly. Frilly cakes and all the sex toys you could want. 

The plug was large, but nothing Solas hadn't taken before. The novelty was that it had a tail on it, a furred imitation of a fox. 

Solas raised his eyebrows, but didn't look entirely displeased. In fact, he was intrigued, and rather amused at the choice “And why a fox, specifically?” he asked, trying to hide the little hitch in his voice.

“Thought it would look cute,” Bull said with a shrug.

Solas scrunched up his nose. “I am in no way _cute_.” 

Bull laughed. This was a longstanding disagreement. “Sure you are. Especially when you do that weird thing with your face.”

Solas straightened out his face so he wore only a neutral expression again. “I do no such thing.”

“So, do you want to try this or not?” Bull asked, raising the plug. 

Solas looked at it, then up at his bound hands. “Well,” he said, eyelids lowered. “Only if you are willing to assist. I do appear to be in a predicament.”

Bull chuckled. “Can do, but this isn't anywhere close to a predicament,” his grin turned slightly feral. “We can save that till next time.” he retrieved a bottle of lube from his bag as well. It paid so well to be prepared. 

He slicked the plug up, careful not to get any on the tail. He pressed it against Solas' entrance, and Solas took in a deep breath.

Solas curled his toes, forcing himself to relax. The plug gradually went in, slowly, and sweat began to pearl on Solas' skin. Finally, it was fully seated. Solas sucked in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. It was heavy inside him, and when he moved the soft tail brushed against his legs. 

“All right?” Bull asked.

Solas opened his eyes and smirked at him. “Of course,” he said. His eyes traveled down Bull, and an idea came to him. 

“See something you like?” Bull asked, noticing the light in Solas' eyes.

Solas rolled his eyes, and he let out an Elvhen curse. “Unbind my hands so I might use my mouth on you,” he gave Bull's cock a significant look.

Bull chuckled. “You really have a thing for that, don't you?”

Solas shrugged. If he did have an inordinate fondness for sucking Bull's cock, he didn't see why that was so noteworthy. 

“Tell you what,” Bull said, untying the rope from the headboard. Solas sat up, and in a blink, Bull untied his hands, then pulled his arms behind his back and re-tied them there. “Try it with no hands.” 

Solas huffed, indignant at being manhandled. “Very well,” he said, squaring his shoulders. Solas kneeled before Bull, who obligingly opened his legs for him. If he wasn't already hard, the sight of Solas on his knees with that tail would make him so pretty immediately. 

Solas took Bull into his mouth, slowly. Bull's cock was heavy on Solas' tongue, and it was, as always, almost too big for Solas' mouth. He'd had practice, however, and he put that practice to good use. 

He laved his tongue around the tip of Bull's cock, taking his time. Solas breathed in Bull's scent, heavy and somewhat spicy, and felt like he would have been intoxicated from that alone, if he didn't have the rest of Bull to occupy him.

He eased more of Bull's cock down his throat, carefully, so as to not choke on it. Bull took Solas' caution as a cue, and began to thrust in and out, but slowly, not too hard or fast. When Solas wanted Bull to fuck his throat, he usually requested it. 

When Bull came, Solas pulled half-off Bull's cock in surprise, and to Bull's chagrin, come spattered over Solas' cheek. 

Solas sputtered a bit and took several deep breaths. 

“Sorry about that,” Bull grimaced.

“I am fine,” Solas shrugged. 

“Come here,” Bull said, sliding a finger under Solas' chin. “Fuck, you look good like this.”

Solas smiled. “Well,” he said, his tone haughty and only mildly impressed. “That is better than being cute.”

There was something incredibly hot about Solas, covered in come, with his hands tied behind his back and a plug in his arse, still managing to be haughty. He'd just had Bull's cock in his mouth, and yet he bore himself like he was a noble in a court. The combination of pride and vulnerability and debauchery was almost enough to get Bull hard again. 

“C'mon, let's give you some attention,” Bull smiled.

Solas raised his eyebrows. “That would be appreciated,” he admitted. He realized all of a sudden that his cock was desperately hard.

Bull wrapped his hand around Solas' cock, and Solas gasped at the feel of Bull's fingers. He only stroked, gently, not hard enough to get Solas off. Solas gritted his teeth. 

Instead, Bull went for the plug. He twisted it, making Solas' hips jump, then pulled it out all at once.

The plug popped out with an obscene noise, lube dribbling down Solas' thighs, and Bull slid his fingers inside. 

Solas let out a tiny breath, closing his eyes.

Bull pumped his fingers in and out, each time ever so gently pressing on the spot inside Solas that made him gasp. Between that and the hand on his cock, it didn't take long at all for Solas to come. 

When Solas came, he made a noise in the back of his throat that was somewhere between a whine and a growl. Come spattered across his chest and Bull's, and he lay back with a sigh.

Bull untied his hands. Solas flexed his fingers, and began to undo the laces on his corset. Bull helped him out of it.

“Corsets really suit you, kadan.” 

Solas smiled. “Thank you.”

“That,” Bull said as they lay on the bed, both too exhausted to get up. “Was a great mission.” 

Solas laughed and closed his eyes. He leaned against Bull and wrapped an arm around him. “It was.”

“We should do stuff like that more often.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
